Almost Genuine
by haikomori
Summary: The hottest day in Konoha has Naruto brooding over Sasuke and he starts questioning just how capable he is as a shinobi. But he hides it behind a fake smile. Who who will crack it?


**Here's a little one-shot. Hope it's okay(I own nothing of course)...well...here we go! And enjoy!**

The light from the sun burned down on Konoha, heat spreading to all the homes and causing a fierce swelter. Those lucky enough to have air conditioning were inside enjoying the cool air, while others lurked by the ice cream stands and snow cone vendors, buying another cone whenever they had finished off one. And Naruto Uzumaki watched the process over and over, this time a blueberry snow cone being handed out, and felt his mouth water. He mentally kicked himself for having forgotten Gama-chan at home, thinking of the frog's bulging size since his last few missions. But the heat was so much, he could hardly lift his head from the table, let alone make the trip home. He peeled his jacket off and tied it around his waist, wondering if he would die.

Staring off into the distance, his thoughts began to drift to what he often thought of these days...Sasuke's betrayal...and his own inability to bring him back. He had promised Sakura...but whatever he may have told her about doing whatever he could to bring Sasuke back, he was worried that it wouldn't be enough. Pervy sage seemed to be planning something but Naruto had no idea what it might be. So he was left feeling at a loss, wondering if he would ever be strong enough to keep all these promises and save all his friends. And wondering why the hell he was even dwelling on this now. _It's this damn heat. Messing with my head..._

He lifted his head off the table, a red spot on his cheek where he had laid it down, when a cheery snow cone was thrust in front of him by the vendor just across the street. "Looks like you could use one kid." The man said, smiling. Naruto, still lost in his thoughts, only just managed to register what has happening in time to manage his grip on the cone. He hastily covered it up by taking a bite, the cold shaved ice feeling amazing on his tongue, the shock welcome to his overheated body.

"Good!" He sputtered slightly, but he slowed down as he thought it over, "But I can't pay you."

The man laughed, shaking his head. "This ones on the house. I'm an old friend of Teuchi's and he speaks very highly of you. I figured you could use some perking up...from what I've managed to wrangle out of the guy, you've had quite a tough time lately." He cocked his head, "I know it's small, but I hope it perks you up. Whatever's troubling ya, you'll get through it. You are Konoha's number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja after all."

Naruto looked up at the man in awe, a blush creeping across his cheeks despite the next the shaved ice in his mouth from the second bite. But then he was hit with a strange pang of guilt and doubt. Not wanting the man to think he was unappreciative, he flashed him a big grin, the muscles in his mouth fighting a little, and said thanks, earning him a smile from the man himself. He bade the vendor goodbye and headed down the streets, not really watching where he was heading and taking absentminded bites of his snow cone.

He would manage to overcome it huh? Why was it that he couldn't picture it right now then? He was Naruto after all, the next Hokage, he should be able to handle something like this. _But maybe...Maybe it means I'm not made out to be Hokage. No! Bad thoughts! Of course I am! I just gotta get Sasuke back first._ But he wasn't entirely convinced...And that's when he nearly slammed into a tree.

Fighting to keep his balance, he just managed to onto a rope, snow cone nearly slipping out of his free hand. Naruto looked at what he had grabbed and saw the swing...and nostalgia hit him. He ran his fingers down the rough and somewhat frayed rope, swinging his leg around it and sitting on the wood plank. It creaked a little, but held his weight, and Naruto stared at the Ninja Academy, bittersweet memories hitting him. He would often come to sit here, and remembered seeing the other students graduate, all of them passing him by, and have families who loved them greet them at their success. And it was one of those times that he felt a great and painful loneliness. An empty feeling in his gut and heart that would make him twist and ache. It was tat feeling that made him crave attention...love...and he thought it was almost surreal to think...but he had it now. But he felt what it was like to lose a part of it too...and it made him afraid that he couldn't get it back...or that he might lose more because of it.

"I'm just being stupid..." he mumbled to himself, looking down at his feet as they scraped against the dirt. There was a bell, a door opening, and children flooding out of the Academy. They shouted at glee at their freedom, some complaining of an exam, others trying to figure out what game they would play. Naruto kept his eyes glued to the ground, waiting for the noise to die down and the children to disperse.

He closed his eyes, feeling a hot but gentle, the first of that day, blow through his hair and rustle the leaves. He couldn't help but wonder why the heat didn't bother him so much anymore but stopped when the thought of jinxing it came to him. The others were pretty much gone, but he could sense someone else close by and waited for them to go too.

"It's melting..." He looked up, immediately recognizing the voice, and saw Iruka standing over him, a small smile on his face. Naruto looked down at the snow cone and saw some of the shaved ice leak off of the sides, staining his hands with cherry red as it trickled down.

"Whoops." Naruto said, going to lick the cherry off of his hand and slurping what was left of the snow cone. He wiped away what managed to dibble down his face, but still felt sticky once it was gone. "Thanks Iruka sensei." Iruka looked at him for a long second, his expression unreadable to Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" The question caught him off guard and he briefly went over the dark thoughts he had been having. But the swing he was on reminded Naruto more than just the loneliness he had felt, but also of the front he would put on. So he flashed Iruka a big smile, a good smile, and it was almost genuine, just like before. But Iruka could see Naruto in ways a lot of people couldn't, and he recognized that smile, and knew something had to be done...

"What are you talking about Iruka sensei?"

"Naruto..." He leaned down and placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, cracking the front just a little as the smile sagged, "You know you can tell me...I won't bite you." And Naruto gave a small chuckle, but tensed under the pressure. And his wall began to chip away, the almost genuine smile quickly falling to subtle to a frown. His eyelids drooped and his grip increased on the rope, then the cone. It crumpled, leaking into his hand, and he watched the remnants dribble down. There was a silence between them, Iruka watching Naruto carefully.

"I- Naruto stopped and looked up at the leaves, the sun breaking through the branches, "I'm...I don't know..."

"Go on Naruto."

"I'm afraid Iruka sensei!" The outburst threw Iruka off, but nowhere near as much as the actual statement. Iruka looked at Naruto, who wore his own shocked expression, but once the kunai was thrown it could not be called back.

"I-I mean..." Naruto was finding it difficult to look his sensei in the eye. He opted to stare at the rope instead, looking at the frayed bits and leaving his sentence unfinished. Naruto wanted Iruka to say something...anything...and fill the awkward silence that was left between them. Or even walk away, and pretend he had said nothing at all. Iruka increased the pressure on Naruto's shoulder, aware of his students difficulty, and said, "Go on Naruto."

Naruto looked at his sensei, deep blue eyes widening and gratitude welling in his chest. Still feeling awkward, he tried again, "I guess...I'm just...worried I can't keep all my promises...That I'm not strong enough..." he didn't mention anything about being scared again. He didn't have to. However he may be feeling, he would not be a coward. Uzumaki Naruto would not associate himself with fear.

Iruka took a deep breath and managed a small understanding smile. He tightened his grip one more time and said, "I know you Naruto...And I know you'll bounce back. But let me give you some advice anyway...Whatever comes at you...I know you'll be able to come through. You _are_ Konoha's number one unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja...And you won't let this keep you down."

Naruto drank in Iruka's words, a sense of confidence growing, and he could hardly believe that moment of weakness had ever come. He still had some worry on his face, but it wasn't strange or surprising to Iruka. As his student swung himself off the swing, he cleared his throat and said, "Wanna go for some Ichiraku Ramen?"

Iruka knew it wouldn't be easy for Naruto. That...the path he was taking was harder than either of them could really imagine on one of the hottest days that Konoha had ever experienced. But, like when the boy first became a shinobi, he just couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment.

This time the smile was genuine.

**Yay! I love how Iruka is always like a father to Naruto, and one day this just popped into my head. Hope you liked it and please review, Fav. so on so forth!**


End file.
